


The Acrobat

by Rammy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: I have an idea for a story but if anybody have come across works with a similar plot - please share! I'm desperate enough to try to post my ask here and I will delete it in several days.What if Dick didn’t get to Bruce Wayne after the death of his parents but continued his acrobat career? And his meeting with the bat-family would take place 10-15 years later. Then he began to perform solo on the stage of Gotham including in casinos and clubs which, as you know, are controlled by not the most law-abiding citizens of the city. Dick is a good honest guy but then he either ran into something dangerous or witnessed a crime. And thus attracted Batman’s attention. Whether Dick will later become Nightwing, what’s happening with the pairing is the tenth thing, but not to describe Dick dancing on canvases or on a ring at a height is simply a sin because it’s wonderful!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Acrobat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure that I called gymnastic apparatus by right word (sorry, not native English) so there are pictures to describe what I mean.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak/art/not-broken-just-flexible-570397226  
> https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak/art/superbending-571947272  
> https://twitter.com/02png/status/1213622525072003073/photo/1

I have an idea for a story but if anybody have come across works with a similar plot - please share! I'm desperate enough to try to post my ask here and I will delete it in several days.

What if Dick didn’t get to Bruce Wayne after the death of his parents but continued his acrobat career? And his meeting with the bat-family would take place 10-15 years later. Then he began to perform solo on the stage of Gotham including in casinos and clubs which, as you know, are controlled by not the most law-abiding citizens of the city. Dick is a good honest guy but then he either ran into something dangerous or witnessed a crime. And thus attracted Batman’s attention. Whether Dick will later become Nightwing, what’s happening with the pairing is the tenth thing, but not to describe Dick dancing on canvases or on a ring at a height is simply a sin because it’s wonderful!


End file.
